User blog:BeholderofStuff/Pure Evil Proposal:Fib
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867665 Here is yet another PE proposal from me. This is about Fibrillious Minimus (or Fib) from LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space! CHARACTER'S TRAITS (Does the character have a define personality? Or is it a one-dimensional character such as a mindless destroying beast?) Yes. Fib might seem like a GDV, but he's a sadist who enjoys hurting others, especially Junior Asparagus, who he kept clutching (literally) and tried to eat LarryBoy (the titular hero of Bumblyburg, the town in the series). He is also very manipulative, as shown when he lied to Junior that “A little fib couldn't hurt anybody!” and convinced him to lie about someone else breaking his dad's Art Bigotti bowling plate when in fact, Junior broke the plate. The reason Fib wanted Junior to lie was so he wouldn't get in trouble by has dad, but that was just a facade when in reality, he knows that every time Junior lies, he (Fib) gets bigger and grows limbs (like hands and feet), so he can eat Junior, and destroy Bumblyburg and the rest of the world. Aside from that, Fib is also egotistical, as he gloats about how Junior's lies have made him big enough to wreak havoc on Bumblyburg. HEINOUS STANDARDS (Does the character commit acts that are extremely heinous and unforgivable? Does the character stand out from the rest of the villains featured in the story they are part of?) *General Standard: Fib is from a kids-show, but he is so dark in the story's setting he isn't even *supposed* to be in a kids film. He planned to destroy not only Bumblyburg, but the entire world once he's done with Bumblyburg. He also tried to *eat* Junior after eating LarryBoy. The latter is outright horrified by it, and Junior is horrified when Fib reveals his true nature to Junior once he's big enough to trap him in his grasp. Trying to destroy the world and eat someone alive? Even two scientists, Jimmy and Jerry, are outright horrified when they see Fib in the form of a dangerous meteoroid headed straight toward Bumblyburg (which happens at the beginning of the episode Fib is in). Nothing about Fib is laughably evil; he's played completely seriously from beginning to end. That's beyond “not heinous enough” for a series that's aimed at little, little kids. *In-Story Standard: Fib pretty much passes this as well as he wanted to destroy the world and eat Junior and LarryBoy, and no one else counts, as they all seem to be generic villains at their worst. *System Standard: Fib isn't from any evil system, so he passes this as well. MORAL EVENT HORIZON (Has the villain crossed the Moral Event Horizon?) *Fib convinced Junior Asparagus to lie about his dad's bowling plate, but that's not the worst of it. He did so because he knew that every time Junior lied, he gets bigger, to the point where he can wreak havoc on Bumblyburg and eat Junior, as well as LarryBoy. Later, when he's big enough, he betrays Junior and carries him in his grasp while Junior is forced to watch him wreak havoc on Bumblyburg. *Fib tries to eat Junior Asparagus and LarryBoy, but decides to eat the latter first, commenting on how LarryBoy tastes like candy. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY (Does the villain use every resource they have at their disposal to cause a maximum of evil?) Yes; Fib is using all of his resources to get what he wants. MORAL AGENCY (Does the villain have an agency over their actions, and can distinguish right from wrong?) Okay, so this can be a bit tricky because of his name (Fib) and the fact that he's an alien from outer space, but here's an important note: he isn't exactly a personified lie, but an alien who grows bigger and bigger every time Junior lies. And considering how sadistic he is in wreaking havoc in Bumblyburg and forcing Junior to watch it, it insinuates that he does have at least some form of moral agency. ONLY INDIVIDUALS Easy pass. Fib's a single being. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES (Is the villain completely devoid of any altruistic quality?) Absolutely, and Fib's relationship with Junior isn't genuine. It's rather self-serving; he's faux affably evil and charismatic, which is shown when he pretended to help Junior get out of his troubles when in reality, he wanted to use Junior's lies to get big enough to the point he can eat him alive. NO SYMPATHY (Is the villain completely unsympathetic and unforgivable with no Freudian excuse?) There's no freudian excuse nor sympathetic fate for the Fib. In the end, he's destroyed by Junior when the latter admits he lied when he accused Laura and later her brother, Lenny, of breaking the plate. SCREEN TIME (Are the villains' worst acts on-screen?) Yes. Fib has committed all of his worst acts onscreen. WORST (Is the villain the worst, or at least one of the worst characters in the story?) Fib's the worst villain in the LarryBoy series. The only one who is close to him is the Bad Apple who wants to use temptation to dominate Bumblyburg and soon the world, but she doesn't seem heinous enough to count due to generic take-over-the-world villainy, whereas Fib wanted to *eat* Junior and LarryBoy alive and *destroy* the world once he's done with Bumblyburg. There's also the Mother Weed who wanted to destroy Bumblyburg and is fueled by rumors, but that's generic bad-guy villainy. All the other villains in the series don't do enough to count, either. STORY TYPE (Is the story "normal", or purposefully over-the-top appalling? In which case, the Heinous Standards would be so high that it would be almost impossible to have a Purely Evil villain in the story.) The LarryBoy series is a Christian series made by Big Idea Productions and is aimed at very little kids, containing 3 episodes from the VeggieTales franchise (LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space!, LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple), as well as having its own separate TV show. It's very much made from the VeggieTales franchise, so it's fictional-fictional as well (meaning it's a fictional series in a fictional series), and fictional-fictional villains can count as PE. So, Fib's actions in the series are actually pretty surprising considering he tried to eat two other characters alive and destroy the world. CONCLUSION He's a pure malignant monster in my opinion. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals